Conduct a study to perform a critical and comprehensive review of the literature on the consequences of family size. This review will include the actual, perceived, and anticipated consequences of family size for children, parents, and the relationship between children and parents. The aim of the proposed project would be to develop a written review that would summarize the state-of-the-art in family size research, present an analysis of the theoretical implications of the research, and identify areas in need of further investigation.